Royal Engagement
by sowilks
Summary: Princess Ashley and Princess Spencer are due to get married follow them as they fall in love all the way to the altar
1. Chapter 1

Ashley pov

Hey my name is Ashley Davies but you guys can call me ash or princess Ashley like my dad that's right I'm a princess and today I'm suppose to choose my bride so I can become queen in the next month but I don't anything about being a wife hello I'm only 19 I still watch Saturday cartoons I still don't know how to my laundry without turning it pink. The one thing I'm really worried about is telling Becca we can't see each other anymore bet you guys are wondering who she is well Becca is my girlfriend of a year a she doesn't know that she can't be wife because she's not of royalty man my day is gonna sucks might as well get it over with.

Ashley: (walking into her father's office) dad I need to speak with you about this whole wife thing.

Rife: what's the problem Ashley?

Ashley:(setting down in a chair) ok look dad I know you want me to take over Genovia ok fine i can do that but the whole having a wife thing come on dad that's not me.

Rife: Ashley we went over this you have to have a wife it's (being interrupted by the Butler)

Butler: excuse me your majesty there is a Becca here for the princess.

Rife: Ashley what is she still doing around this thing you have with her ends now do you understand!

Ashley: (getting up walking out) yes sir.

Walking into her bedroom Ashley spots Becca sitting on her bed

Becca: (walking over to Ashley and kissing her) baby I missed you so much.

Ashley: Becca we have to talk about important.

Becca: ( looking at her confused while sitting down ) ok baby what's up

Ashley: you know we been together for a while right, well my father wants me to take over his throne that means I will be getting married.

Becca: baby that's great we can have a summer wedding with our families.

Ashley: Becca You don't understand I can't marry you because you are not of royalty.

Becca: (being to cry) Ashley what are you saying to me right now.

Ashley: Becca I'm sorry but we have to end things between us (her voice beginning to crack) please don't hate I'm so sorry (walking out leaving Becca crying in sorrow.

Later in the day Ashley stands with her father in the foyer in their palace.

Rife: Ashley fix your tie our guests are almost here.

Ashley: Dad I don't think me having a perfect tie is gonna stop her from me.

Butler : your majesty I would like to announce the arrival of King Arthur,Queen Paula and Princess Spencer of Kingsland.

Rife:Arthur thanks you for coming I hope your flight and everything went smoothly.

Arthur: everything went well thank you I would like for you to meet my daughter Spencer.

Rife: Ashley please come here and meet Spencer

Ashley: ( kissing her hand) it's a pleasure to meet you princess

Spencer: ( blushing) like wise

Ashley: shall we go into the living room and have some tea

In the the living room Arthur, Rife, Ashley Spencer and Paula were all engaged in a conversation.

Arthur: So Ashley if I give you permission to marry my daughter can I trust you to treat her right.

Ashley: I will treat Spencer with same respect that my father gave my mother I love and honor and treat her as my equal her treat how a queen is supposed to be treated.

Arthur: very well than I think your a great choice for my daughter.

Rife: I think so too (giving Ashley her mother's engagement ring) this was your mother's I think she would be proud of the young women you became.

Ashley: ( crying) thank you father ( turning to spencer and getting down on one knee) Spencer Carlin will you do me the honor of becoming my wife

Spencer: yes Ashley Davies I will marry you.

Ashley ( sliding the ring on Spencer's finger while kissing her tenderly on the lips) thank you very much for accepting

Rife: then let it be announced the royal engagement of one princess Ashley of genovia and Princess Spencer of Kingsland !

Should I continue I know the format I'm using might be confusing but I'm writing off a phone and I'm trying so let me know what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashley pov**

I can't believe it I have a fiancé me I mean what do I know about being a wife at least she's beautiful that's a plus right I mean Spencer is a sweet girl so I guess I can deal for now.

Ashley : (walking through the royal garden with spencer) so spencer tell me about yourself.

Spencer: well I'm 22 I'm from Kingsland I love to film things I'm allergic to roses and my favorite color is red. Do you mind if I ask you a question?

Ashley: ( nodding) sure

Spencer: Is it true that you have a umm..

Ashley : a what?

Spencer: you know a ( whispering in Ashley's ear) penis.

Ashley: ( laughing) Yea I thought everyone knew is that a problem

Spencer: no no no I was just asking please don't be mad

Ashley: I'm not mad spencer, hey let's get back for dinner.

Walking back inside Ashley and Spencer sit down at the table

Rife: so Ashley have you thought about a date

Ashley: Dad come on we haven't even been engaged for 2 hours yet besides I'm letting spencer handle all the wedding stuff

Spencer: ( smiling) really ash are you sure?

Ashley : Yea I mean I'm not much of a planer just tell me where to show up.

Paula:( taking a sip of her wine) Ashley sweet heart you have got to come to the country club.

Spencer : ( though her teeth with a fake smile) mom I don't think that's a good idea considering Brett will probably be there.

Ashley: whose Brett?

Spencer : Brett is my ex we had to break up because of my marriage to you I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.

Ashley: it's cool I had a girlfriend too but it's in the past now I'm looking forward to our union as we become one.

Paula: awww (giving arthur a side eye) I remember when someone at this table used to say sweet stuff like that to me.

Arthur: ( everyone looking at him) what oh come on I still complement her sometimes.

Paula: Yea right, so spencer honey what colors are you thinking.

Spencer : I'm thinking keeping it classic with black and white I know I want a beautiful white gown with a long train.

Paula: that sound beautiful honey. Well me and your father are gonna head to bed be up early so we can go to country club.

Spencer : yes mother

Ashley:(blushing so are you going to stay in my room)

Spencer:(Trying To Hide Her blush) I Guess so we gotta get use to it anyway.

Ashley : alright well if you're ready to head up we can go

Spencer:( smiling ) alright

Ashley: ( pulling out spencer's chair) after you beautiful.

Heading up the stairs and going into Ashley's room both women begin to put their sleeping attire leaving Ashley in only a sport bra and polo boxers and spencer in her night shirt.

Ashley:(turning to spencer to ask a question) hey spence.. wow you look beautiful

Spencer:thanks your not too bad yourself (running her hands up and down Ashley's washboard abs)

Ashley:(blushing ) let's lay in bed and watch some t.v. (turning to the Los Angeles Sparks game)

As they both go to lay down in bed a clap of thunder scares both women.

Ashley : ( noticing spencer freeze up ) hey are you ok?

Spencer :( tearing up) I hate thunderstorms.

Ashley: ok come here (pulling spencer under the covers with her )

Ashley: this make you feel any better?

Spencer: a little

Ashley: ok I got a idea( looking into spencer's eyes as she begins to sing)

There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that i could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay

Staring into each other's eyes their lips connect in a slow sensual kiss as the outside world fades around them both woman think the same thing I think I'm falling in love.

 **Song used:liz gillies okay**

 **Ok remember bare with me guys I'm writing this on a phone and a lot of you are gonna wonder why this became a g!p story well I'm actually writing this story for a friend that's what she wanted so I'm gonna do everything I can do to please her, also thanks you to everyone that commented**


End file.
